freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
First Chronicles Chapter 003
Summary The Summer carnival is about to begin, and the head master, Sister Margaret, shows interest in three specific cadets, Arnett McMillan, Elizabeth Mably, and Miyabi Kannazuki. She then mentions C class and states that no one in history has ever mad any substantial or notable growth. Ticy is then seen about to enter the Carnival, during which she remembers the days before the carnival, and how she asked Felice to apologize for killing her best friend, Tii, but to no avail. Felice, refused to apologize not thinking she had done anything wrong, even calling her pet dust. This only angered Ticy, as she decides to make a bet with Felice stating that if she is able to defeat her in a one on one fight in the carnival she will apologize to Tii, Felice agreed to the terms, and walks away angered at her situation. Chiffon is seen behind a wall, being unnoticed by the two. Ticy Phenyl enters the Carnival, and is able to engage her volt weapon. She is then able to find Felice Mojave, without fighting anyone, but it seems Felice did not come alone, as she had brought the entire C class, ready to take her down. Felice then mocks Ticy, mocking both Tii's death and Ticy's anger. Elizabeth and Arnett are then seen together, and to their dismay, fighting together, against Miyabi, unable to harm her, as Miyabi shows to be a far more formidable opponent. Realizing their Situation Arnett and Elizabeth decide to team up, taking down a stronger opponent. Ticy is next seen unable to even hurt any of the C class students as they have the upper hand on numbers. Ticy is knocked down, and Felice stands over her, trying to break Ticy, but Ticy holds true to her anger, and even call Felice a coward for using the entire C class in a fight that was supposed to be one on one. Felice gets angered by her comment and starts violently beating Ticy, she gets so distraught that she even brings out Tii's dead, empty shell, mocking Ticy even more. This ultimately breaks Ticy's confidence and, she then bows to her tormentor, and as she was about to lick the bottom of Felice's foot, Chiffon Fairchild arrives, questioning how people can do something so horrible to another person. Felice begins to argue with Chiffon, defending her actions stating that they need each other to take out both the A and B class. Chiffon then asks if everyone agrees, making Felice give her and ultimatum either come to their side or, Ticy's. Chiffon no longer caring of Felice's words, then ready's herself to fight. The control center is then seen, and in amazement, as they had gotten a report that not only has C class begun fighting each other, but one Pandora has been able to take out eleven of them already. Chiffon is then shown brutally every single C class cadet, until she gets to Felice, who is now begging for mercy. Arnett, and Elizabeth are then seen, trying to lay a scratch on Miyabi, who seems more then confident to take out the both of them. Elizabeth then receives news, which everyone hears, that a cadet has gotten five thousand points, amazing and shocking everyone, except for Miyabi who seemed more then confident enough to take this strange, and powerful foe out. Miyabi then readies herself as she is about to fight both Arnett, and Elizabeth. Notes Trivia See Also *First Chronicles chapters *First Chronicles volumes Category:First Chronicles Category:Chapter